Majin Allen vs Goku?
by Ryu Uchiha94
Summary: As Goku and friends go to enter in to the WT a man with a M on his head trys to stop them,there epic strugle against uld Gokus power be enough to win aginst his own brother?


Name:Allen Son

Ablities:Fists, and Feet along with his KI ablitie.

Age:25

Back Ground:He was born in other world,but was sent to anthor planet after he was born,his father Bardock had trained him on the planet,it had heavy gravity of 100 witch was as high as it got,Bardock and him trained til Allen was 15,He had later set out foot to Earth to meet Goku,and fight he was then controled by Babide,witch made him attack his brother and friends,Goku killed him ofcourse,but later Allen would retrun to Earth,to late though since Goku was gone when he got there,only to find Goku Jr.

Speed:10

Ki:10

Stringth:9

Power:10

Life:100

Stamana:8

Sight:8

Senses:10

Realton to a character from an anime:Gokus 3rd Brother

How youre realted to them:Bardock's son and Fausha's son that was born in other world

What he or she looks like:Allen has Black and greenish hair,His eyes a Pale shade of Gray,His body slim with muscle,His hight 6'3 He wears a Black Hoodie,Blue Jeans,Black Convers,and a Rise Aginst band tee shrit under the hoodie. He has a go tee also on his chin,simler to Kratos go has a right eye scar and a scar going down his left peck to his abs,and one on his back going down the left side as well{How he died from goku}

Power Level:100,000 Normal can reach up to 100,000,000.

Sayian level he could goup to:2 but almost 3.

The hero of our story is Allen Son,Gokus 3rd brother and Bardocks and Fashas 3rd son.

He was trained for years and years till he was 15. thats where our story begins.

It was right before the buu saga where Allen would make his apprence. He was to go to earth,and spar with Goku and tell him everything about what he was,and who he was to Goku.

But as Allen gets to earth,he would find that this wouldnt be so easy,he had ran in to Babidi whom had controlled Allen with the Majins M. Allen had shown up at the world toruniment.

"AHAHAHAHAHA KAKAROT I FOUND YOU!"Allen had said as he goes to attack Goku head on with a black KI blast that was the size of half the area around meaning bigger then the tourniment.

"AHH WHAT THE!"Goku would reply as he blocks the huge KI blast,tossing it out of the area.

"Who are you!"Goku asks as he powers up to Super Sayain one.

"I am the maker of your end thats who I am Kakarot."Allen said as his power level rises beyond Gokus easily.

Kakarot,let me take him!*Vegeta said flying at Allen,but allen had moved out the punches way with little ease,he had grabed Vegetas fist,crushing it under 8tons of presser. Then Allen would bring his knee to his jaw,making him fly back.

As Vegeta had fallen back,Allen appears behind him,as he made a energy type blade with his hand,stabing it in to his back with a massive the black blade covered in blood go out Vegtas him after Allen pushes his body off his bladed arm,that was now to normal

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ALMOST TO EASY!"Allen laughs insanely.

"VEGETA!"Goku had yailed as he powered up in to a rage that was simler to teen gohans against cell

.Allen smriks,as Goten,and Trunks had taken off at him.

Allen had just doged them easyer then he did Vegtas,

Allen would toss them both to the ground,with a skull slam in to the earths crest.

"Give in you little pathitic half breeds!"He yails as two Black KI blast had blown off there skulls,but before the attack was done,Goku had hit Allen flying out of the Tourniments setting,and now in to the city,crashing through bulidings,and rubble.

Allen had stood up,His Hoodie was riped simler to what gokus outfit looked like half way riped off.

"Not bad Kakarot..."Allen had said softly,as his power boosted up more,simler to Brolys now.

"Who are you,and who sent you!"Goku yails out,as he was now in super sayian 3,his and allens power matched.

"Well,well...it seems ure mad Kakarot."Allen said as he had floated up,in the had took the Hoodie off,as he smiled to Goku.

"Leave this planet at once,and ull live."Goku replies as he had his eyes on his smile.

"I cant do that,I am to kill you."Allen spoke as he was behind goku in seconds,not seen by his eye.

Goku had brought his left leg in a back kick to allens face,as Allen catches it,he tosses goku flying,Allen takes off fast after him,He had punched Goku,but in the right amount of time Goku blocked the hit. They held the hit and block as they speak.

Goku looks at him,as he speaks"I said to leave."

Allen replies"Im not going anywhere,Ill kill you then get the dragon ball."

Goku moves back fast"H...how do you know about the Dragon balls?"

Allen grins"Ull have to fight to find out."Allen takes off fast at Goku with a barige of punshes and attacks,covered in a black ora,he smiled going to attack,But Goku had easly dodged and blocked,they werent seen in the sky,As they battled the buldings around them had been damged and fell out of the energy of theses two in battle had made east city just go in to nothing,but rubble and damged. Goku had fly back,stoping his self in mid air after Allen hit him hard,making him do so.

"Damn it..."Goku said under his breath,as he was huffing and panting.

"Ure good Kakarot."Allen said as his shrit was riped some,along with his pants.

"KA...ME..HA..ME..."Goku would speak out as the blue energy orb would show in his hand,getting ready to fire.

"EAT ME KAKAROT!"Allen yails fireing a double handed black blast of about 7,000ft wide and 5,000ft tall,makeing the city blow up in to flames.

"HA!"Goku yails out as he fires his super kamehameha had Allens attack.

They had held the blast against one anthors attack,Goku would stragle,as Allen had went to super sayain pushes his attack in more,as it got near Goku,it his cloths off,his pants were riped up."...heh that all?"Allen speaks as his hair went to blackish charges at Allen,as he dodges.

"Who the fuck are you!"Gohan yails as he was in super sayian two attacking Allen as he dodged easely.

"Im Allen. Watch ur mouth boy!"Allen replies as he knees gohan,knocking him out cold.

Goku was standing had appeard behind Allen,blasting him with a full on small sprit bomb,thanks to Gohan he was able to chage one up.

It hits Allen,makeing his left side blow off,and his body mangled up to nothing.

"Droped your guard..."Goku speaks,falling back tired.

"M...MY..B...BODY..."Allen spoke as he fell back as well.

"just...who are u Allen?"Goku asks as he looked at Allen,the M was gone now.

"Im...your brother...and thank you for freeing me."During there time,on the ground together Allen had told goku about him training with there father and how he got evil.

"...I see Allen...well...ure not going to make it...I am sorry"Goku says standing.

"Dont be,,,I understand,and plus Ill be back some day brother..."Allen said slowly passing away closeing his eyes.

Goku had gave him a proper grave and funeral. But little did he know Allen would be after GT would be over and goku would be is where our story would take place in the next Chapter.

{{Thank you for reading my 1st Fanficton,I hope it wasnt crapy}}


End file.
